Selene
Not to be confused with the vampire in the House of the Bat Selene is a character from the Underworld franchise. Loosely based on the Marvel character of the same name, she is the protagonist of the series, appearing as a central character in Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (a prequel to the series), Underworld: Awakening and Underworld: Blood Wars. Description Born in the late 14th century as the youngest of two daughters to a master mason and smith, Selene and her sister Cecilia were shown to love painting pictures, and playing games like 'Silly Goose'. At the age of nineteen, the untimely and gruesome deaths of her entire family completely broke her heart, as she had loved them all dearly, and left her an orphan. The deaths of her six-year-old nieces hit her especially hard. Deceived by their murderer, Viktor, into believing that a pack of Lycans were the ones responsible, (which, given the states she found their bodies in, wasn't a hard lie for her to believe), Selene dedicated herself to avenging their deaths. As a Death Dealer (the Vampires' fighting elite), Selene committed herself to the duty of exterminating the Lycans as a species, a duty she saw as 'sacred' one, burying herself into her work. She would also isolate herself, never socializing with anyone outside of the Death Dealers, as the majority of the Vampire Coven are more concerned whiling away their immortal lives in hedonistic pursuits instead of concerning themselves with the serious business of the war against the Lycans. She would also serve as one of Viktor's most loyal and most powerful Death Dealers, having been vampirically-sired by him personally. While she would look up to Viktor as a surrogate father figure (and he sees her as a surrogate daughter), she would still continue to feel the pain of her grief and loss of her real family's deaths for the centuries to come. Literature Alongside fellow Underworld vampires Viktor and Markus Corvinus, Selene was never used in any prior literature, partly because the wiki founder never wrote horror fiction (and when they did, it consisted of The Illusionist and Nightmare of Nome, both of which are now considered old shames, especially the former as the wiki founder felt it was rushed) and also because the wiki founder had never heard of Underworld or many other horror or science fiction franchises until coming across heroes and monsters. Thus, along with the aforementioned vampires, the wiki founder used her as inspiration for vampire designs but was ultimately forced to get rid of the vampires because the wiki founder had tried to split them down the middle between those that looked more Gothic and sinister and those that were more attractive and normal looking, which in turn led to the wiki founder struggling to differentiate between the vampires depicted in Underworld and those depicted in the Twilight saga. Because of the wiki founder's belief that vampires, werewolves and liches (among dragons, demons and gargoyles which the wiki founder does treat better) deserve better than the treatment they were originally given, the wiki founder tried to give the werewolves and vampires a series of their own but the idea fell through because of a lack of a feasible concept; in turn, the wiki founder decided to bring the enemies back and make them arc characters as combatants in a fur-fang war (an original draft would have depicted first a vampire civil war, then a werewolf civil war but it was scrapped). Like the aforementioned Viktor and Markus Corvinus, Selene is used by the wiki founder as the basis a vampire basis; who exactly this character is, has not been determined. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon